


Raspberry Swirl

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: AtS Season 5.For: Sunday 100 Challenge. Tori Amos song titles.





	Raspberry Swirl

Lilah sits in his bathtub. He's out killing something and left her all alone. She found raspberry bubble bath hidden in the back of a drawer. Virginia probably forgot to pack it.

The water feels good - hot like purification. She takes a sip of scotch and closes her eyes. She knows that he'll come back. Make her leave. Tell her to get out. She takes a deep breath as she hears his door open.

His keys jingle. No doubt, he's already spotted her clothes strewn on the floor. Slowly, she opens her eyes.

He's standing in the doorway. "Lilah," he says, "you have to leave."

She stands up – baring all – grabbing a towel to dry off. "Miss me, Wesley."


End file.
